Demon Life
Demon Life (鬼ライフ Oni raifu) is a guild in Kishu Town in Midi. It is a newer legal guild whos guildmaster use to work for the wizard council of Midi. Introduction Demon Life is a new legal guild in the country of Midi. Although it has few members and it is a new guild, it is a powerful organization. Its Guildmaster is A former member of the wizard council but keeps her identity a secret. The guild works closely with the Magic Council to destroy dark guilds and mages that go against the Magic Council. Despite the look of the Guild, the master and mages are very kind and loyal to all and will happily accept anybody into their guild. The members of the guild are quite strong for them all being teenagers. The guild is most known as a major rival to the guild Serpent Head and Beast System which are also based in Kishu City. They are also known to cause major damage in Onibus due to regular fights with members of Serpent Head. Location It is located in Midi in the City of Kishu. It's perched on top of a cliff which has a very dense forest below where the S-Class trials take place. History The guild was founded 8 years ago by Yakayama Yamanouchi, Xavier and Crystal Rowlands. It was founded to be a small family guild. The reason Yakayama decided to create this guild was due to her being bored by the Magic Council and she wanted to see her children grow up and become mages. In recent times the guild has gained one very popular member, Matthew Light. He comes from a famous family who specilize in Light Magic and is incredible rich. 3 Years ago the guild was almost completely destroyed by Beast System and had a guild war in the forest that surrounded Kishu City since neither guild could afford the damage bills. The war didn't last long and all members of Beast System were defeated fairly easily by the S-Class Mages Jack, Katie and Carlos. The other mages were told to guard the guild. Since Demon Life had close relations to the Magic Council, they wern't dissolved by them and neither was Beast System. More recently the Guild has become allies with a new guild which has surfaced in Kishu City, called Serpent Head. The two guilds closly work together to complete harder missions to take down dark guilds. Members S-Class Trials Every year the guild holds a tornament to find a new S-Class mage, although sometimes no member completes the tornament and thus nobody becomes a S-Class Mage. The trials are fairly simple, 4 guild members are chosen and put into pairs. The pairs then fight each other to win and progress to the next round where they fight the winner of the fight from the other pair. Whoever win then can either fight any of the current S-Class Mages or the Guild Master. If you win you become a S-Class mage of the Demon Life Guild. Latest S-Class Trial: The four mages that were chosen were; Sayuri, Keiko, Peter and Georgia. Sayuri and Keiko were paired and Peter and Georgia were paired. Not too long into the fight of Sayuri and Keiko, Sayuri soon becomes sadistic and starts to beat Keiko to the brink of death. Keiko just has enough magical energy to use her Nekosoku Tube to bind Sayuri leaving her unable to fight. Keiko then falls unconscious. Sayuri was disqualified and Keiko progressed to the next round. Peter and Georgia were very even in terms of skill and power but peters Athletic Magic gave him the edge in dodging Georgia's Inferno Magic and quickly slashed her with his sword, winning the fight. Since Keiko was unable to fight due to her injuries, Peter was allowed to pass through to the final were he chose the S-Class Mage Carlos Kazuko fight. Peter dominated the fight due to Carlos' Arc of Time made almost useless since peter didnt use any elemental magic. Carlos realied on increasing the trees ages using his magic to defend from peters constant barraging but couldn't defend himself when it was close combat. Since Carlos had so much pressure on his shoulders he couldn't use his Telepathy Magic to read Peter's mind to foretell his next move. Eventually Peter used his Free Run to increase his speed and quickly stabbed Carlos in the arm, leaving him unable to fight and making Peter a S-Class Mage. Trivia *The Guild was meant to be a family guild but Yakayama couldn't deny people into her guild so she just let anybody in. *Yakayama claims to be weaker than all S-Class Mages, but nobody has seen her fight in 27 years. *All members of the guild come from the country of Fiore in but emigrated to Midi due to there being many Dark Mages. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds